Dudas del Corazón
by cartr-fan
Summary: En el año 3008 una completa paz reina en Tokio de Cristal, el mal ya no existe su gente vive feliz ¿Pero serán la Reina Serena y el Rey Endymion completamente felices juntos? Sin mencionar que hay una conspiración detrás ... CAP 8 UP!
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon no me pertenece. No gano dinero por esto ni espero hacerlo.

A/N: Nunca vi el final de SM; no estoy segura si fue porque no tiene uno, o porque no fue transmitido donde vivo, de cualquier forma me disculpo en el caso de que escriba algo que es incoherente respecto a la serie de televisión y/o manga.

Otra cosa es que no conozco los nombres en japonés, por lo que los voy a escribir en inglés/español, pero pueden haber algunas variaciones como en el caso de Seiya (el cual no sé si es inglés o japonés).

Y por último advierto y me disculpo por cualquier OOC que encuentren aquí; Endymion puede parecer un poco diferente, al igual que Serenity.

Por favor, amablemente deje un review al final. El criticismo constructivo es aceptado y apreciado.

Espero que disfrute mi historia,

Antuanette

Dudas del corazón Capítulo 1: Prólogo

**Tokio de Cristal. Viernes 21, 7:00 AM.**

Era una hermosa mañana de primavera en Tokio de Cristal, los primeros rayos del sol atravesaban por los bordes de las cortinas de la habitación de los reyes, despertándolos de sus profundos sueños.

Mi querido Endymion, despierta -dijo Serenity suavemente.

¿Qué tenemos planeado para hoy? -preguntó Endymion frotándose los ojos.

Nada -respondió Serenity, sonriendo al ver la expresión de sorpresa de Endymion.

¿Cómo es eso posible?

Es más fácil velar por la seguridad de Tokio de Cristal ahora que ya no hay más criaturas malvadas a las cuales vencer –dijo Serenity -Así que estaba pensando que tal vez podríamos...

Hoy voy a salir -interrumpió Endymion sin darse cuenta de la cara de decepción de la reina -Quiero a aprovechar esta oportunidad para salir, hace tiempo que no hago eso.

Al igual que estar con tu esposa -murmuró Serenity, luego suspiró tratando de forzar una sonrisa, que por cierto, resultó parecer muy natural -Que te diviertas, Endymion.

Pero él ya había dejado la habitación. Normalmente Serenity no se preocuparía por esto, Endymion siempre había sido alguien muy reservado, y era normal que de vez en cuando quisiera pasar algunos momentos a solas para poder reflexionar acerca de su reino, y aclarar su mente. Pero ahora era diferente; en los últimos meses Endymion había estado cada vez más distanciado, ya casi no conversaban.

Serenity suspiró ante este recuerdo, antes ella y Endymion solían tener unas profundas y apasionadas conversaciones, no importaba el tema, podían hablar de lo que fuera y hacerlo lucir como un asunto de seguridad nacional, desde el clima hasta el Cristal de Plata. Pero ahora todo eso había quedado atrás.

_Endymion, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?_ Se preguntó a sí misma la Reina Serenity, _¿Es que acaso estás celoso de Seiya? ¿Es por eso que te has apartado tanto de mí? Sé que es algo insólito el volverlo a encontrar después de tantos años, pero mi querido Endymion, tú sabes que mi corazón te pertenece... a TI no a Seiya_

Afuera del palacio, casi pudiendo escuchar los pensamientos de la Reina Serenity, Endymion suspiró.

_No es eso, Serenity_ pensó Endymion.

¿Estás listo? -preguntó una voz por detrás de él.

El rey instintivamente giró en dirección de la voz, y sonrió al ver quién era.

Por supuesto -dijo con una sonrisa.

Muy bien, vamos -respondió también con una sonrisa.

A/N: Es vergonzosamente corto, lo sé. Por favor hazme saber si deseas que lo continúe en un review. Una cosa, no todo es lo que parece, recuerda eso. Mirada misteriosa ¬¬


	2. Reencuentro

DISCLAIMER: Sailor Moon no me pertenece, no gano dinero por esto ni espero hacerlo.

A/N: No saben cuanto me alegra que quieran que continúe mi historia. Bueno aquí está el segundo capítulo.Todavía no sé como va a acabar esto, pero sí hay algo que les puedo deciry es que esta historia es definitivamente un Serenity/Endymion.

Nuevamente me disculpo por cualquier OOC (out of character) que puedan encontrar, Serenity y Endymion pueden parecer distintos.

Otra cosa es que no sé si el padre de Endymion tiene nombre en las series y/o mangas, es por eso que le pondré Edward (no pregunten por qué) pero en el caso de que sí tuviera un nombre propio, agradecería si me lo dijeran. )

Por favor, amablemente dejen un review. El criticismo constructivo es aceptado y apreciado.

Espero, realmente espero que te guste este capítulo (porfavor!)

Antuanette.

* * *

Dudas del Corazón  
Capítulo dos: Reencuentro

**Tokio de Cristal. Viernes 21, 10:55 PM.**

Ya era de noche y la reina Serenity seguía sola en su palacio, esperando a que Endymion volviera. Normalmente no haría esto, si no que se iría directo a dormir, y a la mañana siguiente le preguntaría dónde estuvo; pero esta vez era diferente, sentía que realmente necesitaba hablar con Endymion acerca de lo que les estaba pasando. Además, su padre les había dejado un mensaje avisando que llegaría en ese preciso día, así que Serenity quería darle el mensaje.

Al cabo de un tiempo, miró el reloj con forma de gato que se hallaba colgado en la pared cerca de la ventana. Eran las 11:00 PM. Esto le produjo una sensación extraña; por un lado se estaba empezando a preocupar, puesto que ya era tarde y Endymion todavía no llegaba, pero por otro lado le parecía algo gracioso. Recordaba perfectamente cuando era joven, y sinceramente nunca se había imaginado a sí misma como la clase de esposa que no hace nada más que esperar a que su esposo llegue a casa.

_Sabes que eso no es cierto_ –pensó Serenity. Era verdad, ella no era esa clase de persona, ella era la reina de Tokio de Cristal y aunque a veces no lo pareciera, se encargaba de asuntos de extrema importancia.

Luego de unos diez minutos, Endymion finalmente llegó.

Serenity ¿Qué haces levantada tan tarde? –preguntó Endymion al verla, sin mirarla a los ojos.

Te estaba esperando, me preocupé al ver que ya era tarde y no llegabas –respondió cálidamente –Además quería avisarte que tu padre llega hoy día, aunque no lo he visto, debe ser que confundí la fecha. De cualquier manera ¿Dónde estabas?

En realidad mi padre sí llegó hoy, de hecho he estado todo el día con él; es por eso que tardé tanto, me temo que perdimos la noción del tiempo –respondió Endymion, que, sin ninguna clase de aviso, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Serenity. –Vamos a dormir, ya es tarde. Estoy seguro que mi padre querrá hablar contigo por la mañana –murmuró en su oído.

Sí, claro. –dijo Serenity, quién había quedado un poco impresionada. _Tal vez no estamos tan mal como yo creía, _pensó ignorando completamente, casi sin notar el hecho de que Endymion se sentía culpable por algo.

Así que se fueron a dormir, esta vez, Serenity más tranquila, sabiendo que Endymion no estaba tan alejado como ella pensaba, simplemente esa era su forma de ser, a veces.

Lo que nunca se imaginó fue que esa pequeña muestra de aprecio no era más que una forma de desahogo de culpabilidad por parte de Endymion; el cual sabía que tarde o temprano tenía que decirle a Serenity lo que había pasado ese día, de lo contrario ella lo averiguaría, eventualmente, de alguna otra manera.

Pero por ahora no había nada que hacer, así que, sin decir nada, ambos se quedaron dormidos, cada uno con sus propios pensamientos dentro de diferentes realidades.

**Tokio de Cristal. Sábado 22, 12:01 PM.**

Mira la hora padre ¿no crees que ya deberíamos de retirarnos? –preguntó un impaciente Endymion.

Hijo, no llevamos hablando ni media hora. ¿Es que acaso te incomoda mi presencia? –preguntó el padre de Endymion, Edward, el cual estaba conciente de que con este sencillo comentario pondría en una situación difícil a su hijo. Esto lo hacía sentir un poco culpable, a pesar de que sabía que alguien como Endymion podría disimular perfectamente lo que sentía, incluyendo la culpabilidad.

Cómo se le ocurre Edward, lo que Endymion quiso decir fue que no quería detenerlo en caso de que tuviera otra cosa pendiente que hacer –respondió Serenity al ver que Endymion no decía nada, lo cual le parecía algo extraño puesto que él disfrutaba de la compañía de su padre, por lo que no había ninguna razón por la cual quisiera que se fuera.

Endymion seguía sin decir nada. Esto nunca antes le había pasado; por lo general hubiera dicho algo para retirar la indirecta que le había dicho a su padre, sin reflejar cómo era que se sentía. Sin embargo para hacer eso tendría que aparentar sentirse de otra forma, es decir ocultar por un momento sus sentimientos frente a Serenity,cosa que había hecho miles de veces cuando setrataba deenemigos, pero a ella era incapaz de mentirle.

Lentamente se levantó de su asiento, mirando al reloj y luego a la ventana, por donde se podía apreciar un precioso jardín sumamente cuidado.

Sí eso fue lo que quise decir, eh, si me disculpan voy a dar una vuelta por el jardín. –dijo apresuradamente, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Te veo luego, hijo –se despidió Edward.

Por supuesto –fue la última palabra que dijo antes de salir, dejando a su esposa y padre atrás, todavía sintiéndose culpable por algo que había hecho, pero que aún así, no era su culpa. Al menos no directamente.

* * *

A/N ¿Y qué te pareció? Espero que te guste. El siguiente capítulo, el cual lo debo de estar poniendo entre el martes o miércoles,es acerca de una pequeña conversación que tienen Edward y Serenity. Además ya es tiempo de introducir a un cuarto personaje... muahahahaha 


	3. ¿Algo sospechoso?

DISCLAIMER: Sailor Moon no me pertenece, no gano dinero por esto ni espero hacerlo.

A/N: Así que aquí est�, el tercer capítulo. En general esto es acerca de una conversación entre Edward y Serenity, un pequeño vistazo a cómo se siente Endymion, y también introduciré a un cuarto personaje, el cual, espero, es creación mía.

MUCHAS GRACIAS a TODOS por sus reviews! Me animan a escribir más!

Me disculpo por cualquier OOC que encuentren aquí, lo más probable es que Serenity y Endymion luzcan diferentes.

Por favor, amablemente dejen un review. El criticismo constructivo es aceptado y apreciado. :)

Espero que les guste este capítulo,

Antuanette.

* * *

Dudas del Corazón

Capítulo tres¿Algo sospechoso?

**Tokio de Cristal. Sábado 22, 12:45 PM.**

(Desde el punto de vista de Serenity)

No dejo de mirar el reloj. Ya ha pasado más de media hora desde que se fue Endymion. Me pregunto por qué se habrá ido.

A él le agrada su padre, antes no dejaba de hablarme acerca de las diferentes cosas que hacían, del maravilloso tiempo que pasaban juntos; simplemente no tiene sentido que se haya ido.

Tal vez sólo quería reflexionar, pero ¿Sobre qué? Sé que se siente mal por algo, pero no puedo adivinar qué es lo que tanto le perturba... Si tan solo pudiera ayudarlo, pero a menos que él acuda a mí me temo que no podré hacer nada.

Reina Serenity, me gustaría hacerle una pregunta –dice Edward. Él siempre fue tan formal, a pesar de que le dicho incontables veces que me llame solo Serenity insiste en decirme reina.

Solo dime Serenity, si no es mucho pedir –le digo sonriendo, pero al ver la seriedad en su rostro sé que lo que me va a decir es algo importante -¿Qué sucede, Edward?

Lo miro directamente a los ojos. En lo personal pienso que es de buen gusto el mirar a las personas a los ojos cuando les hablas, de esta manera siento que puedo ser completamente honesta.

Él luce incómodo, me pregunto por qué. Después de unos silenciosos segundos gira la mirada en dirección a algo detrás de mí. Probablemente la foto en la que salimos Endymion, Rini y yo. Es una foto verdaderamente hermosa, me hace recordar de mi pequeña cada vez que la veo. La extraño tanto, a veces desearía no haberla enviado a esa misión en el norte, pero debo acostumbrarme a que debe entrenarse, y para ello yo no puedo estar siempre con ella.

Reina¿Usted y mi hijo están teniendo problemas? –me pregunta Edward de repente.

No sé como responder a esto. No sé si debo sentirme ofendida o agradecida. Estoy segura de que Edward solo se preocupa por nosotros, pero no sé por qué tengo un pequeño presentimiento que me dice que sus intenciones no son del todo honestas. ¿Qué quiere decir esto? No tengo la menor idea. Edward no sería capaz de hacer algo en contra nuestra, él ama a su hijo y dice que, a pesar de no poder llamarme por mi primer nombre, me quiere como a una hija.

Yo sé todo esto. Entonces ¿Por qué siento que no debo responderle? Hay algo en la forma en que lo pregunta; no era preocupación lo que había en su tono de voz, era más bien curiosidad, una curiosidad infundida por algo mucho más grande que no logro imaginar. No. Ahora solo estoy siendo paranoica. Es Edward, después de todo, del que estoy hablando. El sería incapaz de hacer algo... Él no podría hacer algo... No. Simplemente no. Lo mejor será que deje de pensar en esto.

¿Por qué lo preguntas, Edward? –no quiero pensar que Edward está tramando algo, sin embargo no soy tan incauta, estoy casi segura que este presentimiento que tengo es erróneo, pero aún así no puedo ignorarlo totalmente.

Quiero ver su reacción en cuanto le pregunto esto. Su rostro rápidamente cambia de una inmutable expresión, a sorpresa.

Lo siento mi reina, no fue mi intención el sonar tan entrometido. Es solo que usted y mi hijo me preocupan mucho, por el momento son mi prioridad, no solo porque los quiero a ambos con todo mi corazón, pero porque son los reyes de Tokio de Cristal, y sería nocivo para su reino el que sus reyes se separen. –respondió Edward, parece un poco avergonzado.

Lo sabía. Él simplemente está preocupado por nosotros y por Tokio de Cristal. No puedo creer que llegué a pensar que Edward sería capaz de hacer algo en contra nuestra.

De repente, algo de lo que dijo retumba en mi mente ¿Separarnos¿Por qué habríamos de separarnos? Es más¿Cómo sabe Edward que Endymion y yo estamos teniendo problemas¿Acaso somos tan obvios ante la vista de los demás?

Pero no quieromolestar a Edward con más preguntas, es obvio que se siente incómodo.

Simplemente no hemos hablado mucho últimamente, pero no creo que nos separemos por eso. –respondo sonriendo.

Ya veo, en realidad mi reina, se sorprendería al saber las razones por las que la mayoría de parejas se separan. –dice Edward en voz baja, como si esperara que no escuchara eso, pero sí lo hice.

De acuerdo, ahora sí me estoy empezando a preocupar. ¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE QUISO DECIR CON ESO? Eso no sonó como solo preocupación. Parecía algo más. Tal vez solo estoy imaginando cosas, Edward es un buen amigo y lo quiero casi como a un padre. Pero¿estoy cometiendo un error al confiar tan ciegamente en él? Esto es muy confuso. Lo mejor será que no haga nada, por ahora.

**Jardín del palacio. Sábado 22, 12:45 PM.**

(Desde el punto de vista de Endymion)

Ya han pasado tres cuartos de hora desde que me fui. Estoy seguro de que Serenity presiente que algo anda mal conmigo. ¿Qué es lo que me pasa? Tengo que decirle la verdad, pero no puedo. ¿Por qué?

Voy pensando en esto una y otra vez mientras camino por una parte del jardín que casi nadie conoce. Serenity lo llama mi refugio de ermitaño. Sonrío ante la idea de este recuerdo. La amo más que a nadie, pero aún así no puedo hacer nada al respecto.

No puedo creer que mi padre haya sido capaz de hacer algo como esto. Él sabía perfectamente que ella y yo nos íbamos a casar y sin embargo no dijo nada. Lo odio por eso.

Me detengo un momento cerca de una antigua escultura de piedra. No, no lo odio. ¿Cómo puedo odiar a mi propio padre? Más bien siento frustración. Él como antiguo rey del planeta Tierra tenía una responsabilidad, y la cumplió a pesar de que se tratara de su propio hijo. Tiene sentido; al asumir semejante poder también asumes las responsabilidades que vienen con él. Yo comprendo esto, claro que lo comprendo. Soy el rey de Tokio de Cristal después de todo. Entonces ¿Por qué estoy tan molesto con él? No tiene sentido.

Me siento un momento sobre la firme grama, necesito descansar un momento. Empiezo a sentir una molestia en la esquina superior de mi frente. Rayos, otro dolor de cabeza, lo que me faltaba. Lo mejor será que lo ignore, tengo otras cosas más importantes con las cuales lidiar.

¿Qué puedo hacer? Lo mejor será hablar con Serenity. A penas se marche mi padre hablaré con ella y le contaré todo lo que está pasando. Espero que comprenda mi situación.

Comprenda mi situación. ¿Qué demonios quiero decir con eso¿Cómo se puede comprender algo así? Pero... tal vez estoy subestimando a Serenity. Lo único que espero es que... No sé lo que espero. Todo esto es tan confuso, tan inesperado, tan irreal que parece un sueño. O más bien una pesadilla.

Ahora estoy de pie. He escuchado algo entre los arbustos. Fue algo mínimo, pero lo logré captar. ¿Acaso hay alguien espiándome? Rápidamente me acerco en dirección de los arbustos. Cuidadosamente aparto algunas ramas para encontrar... nada. Genial, me estoy volviendo paranoico. Lo mejor será que regrese al palacio, ya no puedo hacer nada más aquí.

**Detrás de un árbol cerca de Endymion**

Mi amado Endymion, tan pensativo como siempre. No te preocupes, yo te voy a salvar de las manos de esa horrible Serenity. –murmuró una voz al ver a Endymion marcharse. –Te lo prometo Endymion, muy pronto tú y yo estaremos juntos.

* * *

A/N¿Y qué tal? Espero que te guste este capítulo. ¿Quién es la persona que estaba detrás del árbol? Pronto lo sabrás...

A todos aquellos que hasta ahora me han dejado un review:

**Serenity Kaiou:** Muchas gracias por tu review, aquí están dos capítulos más.

**Serena**: No sabes cuanto me alegra que quieras seguir leyendo mi historia! Aquí está mi actualización, y pronto sabrás qué es lo que esconde Endymion.

**MysticalSelene**: No te preocupes que esto va a ser absolutamente un Serenity/Endymion.

**Jume**: Aquí hay dos cap. más! Espero que te gusten!

**Sailor Alluminem Siren**: Muchas gracias por leer mi historia! Me alegra que te hayan gustado mis dos primeros capítulos. Voy a tratar de hacerlos más largos xP

**Lorena**: la verdad que no tengo ni idea de cómo va a acabar esto, pero no creo que lo vaya a hacer doloroso.. espero :P

**Dianazul**: Que bueno que te guste mi historia! En verdad voy a tratar de hacer los capítulos un poco más largos xPY muchasgracias por el nombre del padre de Endymion, pero creo que lo voy a dejar como Edward >. 

**Ceres: **Gracias por el review, aunque no te puedo decir mucho acerca de lo que va a pasar, te diré una cosa: nada es lo que parece... jeje

**Kitsune saki: **me alegra que te interese mi historia, lástima que odies a Darien, pero gracias por seguir leyendo a pesar de eso:D respecto a lo de Darien, bueno te diré algo: nada es lo que parece �� :P

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews! De verdad me animan a seguir escribiendo!


	4. El pasado de Endymion

DISCLAIMER: Sailor Moon no me pertenece, no gano dinero por esto ni espero hacerlo.

A/N: Aquí está el capítulo 4, espero que te guste. En realidad los únicos personajes de la serie y/o manga que aparecen aquí son los principales Serenity y Endymion, Seiya el cual no planeo que aparezca mucho, es más todavía no sé si va a aparecer físicamente dentro de esta historia; y bueno Rini, a quien solo he mencionado un par de veces. El resto me parece que son míos, quiero decir el padre de Endimión en sí no es mío, pero yo le puse Edward... y bueno no sé, ese hay que dejarlo como incógnita, el resto creo que sí son mis personajes, así que si alguien desea utilizarlos avíseme primero, no tengo ningún inconveniente siempre y cuando me los pidan primero.

Me disculpo por cualquier OOC que encuentren aquí. Es probable que Endymion y Serenity parezcan distintos.

Por favor, amablemente dejen un review. El criticismo constructivo es aceptado y apreciado.

Espero que te guste este capítulo,

Antuanette.

* * *

Dudas del corazón. Capítulo 4: El pasado de Endymion 

**Tokio de Cristal. Viernes 27, 7:40 AM.**

Era de mañana en Tokio de Cristal, ese preciso día una profunda paz y armonía reinaba por sus alrededores. Ya pronto sería el festival anual de bienvenida de la primavera (A/N: no sé si en Japón en verdad existe eso, espero que sí) y como era costumbre, el Rey llevaría a la persona que más ame, es decir, a la Reina Serenity. O al menos esto era lo que todos asumían.

Poco sabían los habitantes de Tokio de Cristal lo que verdaderamente pasaba detrás de las puertas del amplio palacio.

¿Dónde se encuentra Endymion? –le preguntó Serenity amablemente al jardinero del palacio.

Me parece que el Rey salió un momento,creo que mencionó algo sobre ir al río, mi reina. –respondió atentamente el jardinero que, al ver la cara consternada de la reina se preocupó un poco. –¿Ocurre algo malo, mi reina?

No nada, no se preocupe, Kaomo –respondió Serenity sonriendo. Kaomo había sido su jardinero y consejero desde hacía años, era muy dulce pero lamentablemente no podía ayudarla en ese momento. –Hasta luego.

Hasta luego, mi reina.

**(Punto de vista de Endymion)**

Me pregunto donde estoy. Miro un momento alrededor y escucho algo; un sonido tan familiar, el reconfortante sonido del agua cayendo. Estoy en el río. Es cierto, vine aquí para estar solo, disfruto de la compañía de Kaomo pero hoy quiero estar solo; aunque sea por unos minutos.

Miro por un instante correr el agua, luego me arrodillo y mojo mi cara con unas pocas gotas que logré juntar en mi mano. Me pongo de pie y, sorpresivamente doy el grito no más fuerte, sino el más lleno de desesperación que una criatura jamás haya emitido.

No me esperaba eso. Supongo que es una forma de desahogarme. Ahora que mi padre se fue, debería de sentirme más aliviado, pero no es así. Al estar él aquí podía recurrir a la infantil excusa de que él me obligó a tomar una decisión, pero ahora que se ha ido me temo que yo soy el que debe elegir... elegir entre cumplir mi deber como rey de Tokio de Cristal, o cumplir mi deber por lo que nací a ser. En uno de esos también se encuentra mi corazón, aunque eso no tiene mucha importancia; en asuntos como este no puedo dejar que mi corazón decida, por más que quiera.

¿Por más que quiera? No puedo creer queacabede pensar eso. Se supone que desde que tengo memoria he sido entrenado para no dejar que mis sentimientos interfieran con todo lo relacionado a este tipo de decisiones, entonces cómo demonios puedo querer hacerle caso a... a mi corazón.

Yo sé la respuesta, claro que la sé. Es como si el más mínimo recuerdo de ella confundiera todo aquello que sé, y la verdad ya no estoy tan seguro si eso es algo tan bueno.

¿Cómo pasó esto? Ya no lo recuerdo. Tal vez fue el día en que conocí a Serenity, lo recuerdo tan bien.

_Hijo, dentro de poco iremos a una audiencia con la Reina para que conozcas a su hija –dijo Edward en voz baja._

_Lo sé padre, me lo has dicho todo el día –respondió un audaz joven de 9 años._

_Necesito que te comportes de la mejor manera_

_Por supuesto padre, sé que esto significa mucho para ti. Pero, quisiera preguntarte algo_

_Dime_

_Desde que puedo recordar, he sido entrenado para algo. Sé que no puedo hacer preguntas acerca de eso, pero ¿todo ese entrenamiento tiene algo que ver con hoy día?_

_Edward miró a su hijo por un momento. No tenía ni idea de lo difícil que sería para él responder esa pregunta. "Rayos hijo, de todas las preguntas tenías que preguntar eso"_

_Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo –fue todo lo que dijo, pero, incapaz de conservar la verdad para sí mismo agregó algo más, de una forma prácticamente imperceptible para asegurarse de que no lo escuchara –Sólo asegúrate de no quedarte mucho tiempo._

_Pero Endymion sí había escuchado, claro que como tenía solamente nueve años no había entendido lo que su padre quiso decir. Fue cuando creció que comprendió que la audiencia a la cual había acudido era para buscar un, por decirlo así, "postulante" que se convirtiera en el prometido y futuro esposo de la hija de la entonces reina en el Milenio de Plata; y se decía de que si alguien se quedaba más de 10 minutos frente a la reina quería decir que la reina había elegido a esa persona. Curiosamente fueron dos personas a las cuales eligió, él y Seiya._

_Edward, debo decir que su hijo me parece un insolente –dijo la reina al escuchar un "interesante" comentario por parte de Endymion. Esto ocasionó un par de comentarios entre los presentes, la reina siempre actuaba amable frente a absolutamente todos, y nunca la habían escuchado llamar "insolente" a alguien._

_Lo lamento mucho su majestad –se disculpo Edward inmediatamente, por alguna razón sonriendo dentro de sí._

_Endymion se hallaba un poco confundido. Su padre le había dicho que dijera eso en la audiencia, y que de ninguna manera se comportara de la forma en que le enseñaron. ¿O había sido al revés? Lo más probable era que sí, ya que estaba quedando como un impertinente frente a la reina. "¿Impertinente¿De dónde vino esa palabra? Ni siquiera estoy muy seguro de saber lo que significa... tal vez Kaila sepa, le preguntaré cuando regrese"_

_Mis más sentidas disculpas, mi reina. Me temo ese comentario fue... producto de mis nervios. Por favor le pido.. ignore esto y... ruego empezar de nuevo –dijo Endymion recordando las palabras más extravagantes en las que pudo pensar. "Al menos ya sé para que me sirvieron todas esas clases."_

_¿Pero qué..._

_Que pequeño tan agradable. Lamento haberte llamado insolente, y sería muy bueno empezar de nuevo. Edward y Endymion, quiero que sepan que acepto a Endymion como uno de los candidatos para ser el futuro rey y esposo de mi hija –dijo la reina introduciendo a su hija, una joven de aproximadamente 6 o 7 años, de cabello rubio y graciosamente vestida en un importante atuendo._

Desde ese momento Endymion quedó totalmente impresionado por esa joven, a pesar de que ella era menor que él; en realidad solo por un par de años, pero a esa edad la diferencia es un poco más notoria. Poco sabía que con el pasar de los años ese sentimiento sería nada comparado con lo que sentiría entonces.

_¿Uno de los candidatos, su majestad? –preguntó Edward._

_Así es, al igual que el joven Endymion hay alguien más que también me ha cautivado. Se trata de Seiya, por favor pasa adelante._

_En ese instante otro joven apareció por detrás de la reina. Endymion desvió la mirada, por alguna razón en ese momento no lo quería ver._

Lo que nunca había entendido era por qué mi padre no quería que fuera elegido por la reina. Nunca me lo dijo, a pesar de habérselo preguntado tantas veces nunca me contestó. Con el tiempo desistí, pero mi curiosidad por saberlo nunca lo hizo. Ahora que sé la verdad desearía nunca haberme enterado.

Pero no, ahí no fue cuando todo inició, fue antes, mucho antes. Fue incluso antes de haber nacido aquí, todo esto comenzó en mi contra-vida, sí, ahí fue cuando todo empezó.

A veces desearía no poder recordar mi contra-vida, la mayoría de personas no lo hace, pero mi familia materna sí, y por alguna razón la familia de Kaila también.

Kaila... ella... ella simplemente no puede seguir interfiriendo en esta vida. La próxima vez que la vuelva a ver tendré que decirle que tiene que salir de mi vida, que a pesar de todo no podemos hacer nada, que a pesar de todo yo no pienso hacer nada. Una parte de mí siente lástima de no volverla a ver, pero sé que es lo correcto, ella tiene que salir de mi vida completamente; aunque hemos vivido tanto juntos que creo que nunca podré olvidarla.

La conocí cuando tenía menos 30 años. Rayos, menos 30 años, debo admitir que suena extraño; pero tiene sentido, no hay algo respecto a la contra-vida que no sea extraño. Para empezar no envejeces, si no que te vuelves joven, y no mueres, naces a una nueva vida, naces a, lo que algunos dirían, tu verdadera vida.

La mayoría de personas saben lo qué es, pero a la vez no tienen ni la más mínima idea. Universos paralelos, otras dimensiones, todo es lo mismo; referencias a nuestra otra vida. Por supuesto que la mayor parte de personas son lo suficientemente afortunadas como para no recordar nada, yo por otro lado tengo la maldición de recordar absolutamente todo. Es algo que heredé de mi madre, y ella lo heredó de su padre; lo más probable es que Rini también lo herede. Desearía que no lo hiciera, pero no hay nada que yo pueda hacer.

Yo en mi otra vida fui, curiosamente, un importante rey terrestre. Por supuesto fui suplido en cuanto cumplí -9 años, no creo que a los habitantes de la contra-tierra (A/N: me parece que la contra-tierra salió en Spider-man, no me pertenece) les hubiera agradado mucho la idea de tener a un rey al cual le interesara más jugar videojuegos que asistir a conferencias legales.

Nunca me casé, creo que fue porque no debía hacerlo. Todos los consejeros siempre se encargaban de ahuyentar a cualquier chica que se me acercara, por supuesto cuando lo comenzaron a hacer tenía la madurez suficiente para aceptarlo, fue cuando cumplí -16 que les empezó a pesar más.

A la única persona a la cual no lograron ahuyentar fue a Kaila, fue impresionante la forma en que se acerco a mí, sin importarle nada ni nadie, simplemente se acercó y me habló; y no lo hizo precisamente de la manera más cordial.

Sonrío ante este recuerdo, creo que nunca olvidaré la primera vez que la vi.

_Señor, me temo que una impertinente joven desea verlo –dijo uno de los consejeros del rey._

_¿Y por qué no dejan que pase? –preguntó Endymion, actuando como si no supiera la respuesta._

_Señor, usted bien sabe que no puede conocer a nadie mientras sea rey –dijo apresuradamente el consejero –La única razón por la cual le digo es porque usted tiene que darnos su consentimiento para poder decirle que se vaya._

_¿Sabes algo, Philips? En situaciones normales te daría mi consentimiento, pero la verdad es que ya estoy cansado de..._

_En ese momento, una alborotada joven entró por la puerta principal de su palacio, al parecer sin importarle hallarse frente al rey de la contra-tierra._

_¡No me importa si es el rey del universo, tengo que verlo¡Suélteme¡SUÉLTEME! –gritó, tratando de zafarse del brazo de uno de los guardias._

_Ya oyeron a la señorita, déjenla ir –ordenó Endymion casi divertido._

_Sí, su majestad –dijeron ambos guardias y se retiraron._

_¿Y para que se supone que usted "tiene" que verme? –preguntó de la forma más amable que pudo expresar._

_Ahórrese sus buenos modales conmigo, "su alteza" –respondió la chica –Soy Kaila, mi hermano Koru trabajó con usted, y dice que lo desplazó de su puesto pues déjeme decirle que..._

_Kaila, es un placer conocerte. ¿Ahorrarme mis buenos modales? Lo lamento no puedo, y en cuanto a despedir a tu hermano, me temo que te han mentido. Koru es uno de mis consejeros más leales, además de un buen amigo, yo sería incapaz de despedirlo –dijo Endymion sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo, tratando de adoptar una actitud solemne._

_Kaila se quedó en silencio por unos segundos. No comprendía nada, su hermano claramente le había dicho que ya no trabajaba más para Endymion y ella en cuanto escuchó esto se puso sumamente eufórica y Koru, al ver esto le dijo que por favor, hiciese lo que hiciese no vaya a hablar con Endymion. "No tiene sentido que me dijera eso" –pensó Kaila, su hermano sabía perfectamente que ella haría todo lo contrario a... "¡ESE IDIOTA¡ME JUGÓ UNA BROMA!"_

_Su majestad, le ruego me disculpe. Creo que he sido víctima de una broma por parte de mi hermano –dijo Kaila bajando la cabeza._

_Luego, para sorpresa de Kaila, Endymion sonrió._

_No se preocupe señorita Cent, estoy consciente de que su hermano tiene un abierto sentido del humor –dijo Endymion._

_Muchas gracias su majestad, y por favor si en un futuro se vuelve a referir hacia mí, hágalo como Kaila –dijo la joven sonriendo._

_Eh, claro sólo si tu te refieres a mi como Endymion. Y agradecería si dejáramos este léxico de palabras tan formales que a veces me confunden un poco._

_Está bien._

Desde entonces Endymion y Kaila habían sido buenos amigos. ¿Qué si había amor entre ellos? Lo más probable, pero nunca llegaron a descubrirlo del todo, puesto que si su amistad se había convertido en amor, rápidamente, con el paso de los años, había vuelto a ser una amistad de niños.

Endymion suspiró ante el recuerdo de Kaila. Por supuesto, ni se imaginaba que ella misma se hallaba a tan solo unos pocos metros lejos de él, escondida detrás de unos árboles.

(POV Endymion)

Nunca supe si llegué a amar a Kaila. Ella siempre fue una buena amiga que estaba ahí para mí, pero no estoy seguro si alguna vez la amé. Lo que sentía por ella era algo totalmente diferente a lo que siento por Serenity, pero ¿era amor?

No tiene caso que siga pensando en esto, tengo cosas más importantes en las cuales pensar.

Yo y mi estúpido destino. No hay nada que pueda hacer¿o sí¿Se puede contradecir al destino? Creo que al final de todo esto lo sabré, hasta entonces lo único que puedo hacer es seguir pensando.

¿Cómo puede haber sido tan.. tan estúpido? Algo como esto no lo perdonaría nunca, y esto es a lo que más temo¿Qué pasaría si ella no es capaz de perdonarme?

Desearía ser completamente honesto con Serenity, contarle todo acerca de...

Escucho algo detrás de mí, instintivamente volteo. Es... ¿Serenity?

¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto sorprendido de verla. Se ve tan seria, quiere decirme algo importante.

Endymion, tenemos que hablar –dice Serenity, ignorando mi pregunta.

Presiento que quiere hablar de algo relacionado con lo que me pasa, si es así tendré que contarle todo. Solo espero que sepa hallar un espacio para mí dentro de su gran comprensión y pueda perdonarme. Pero al final somos seres humanos, y ella tiene todo el derecho de no entender, como el que yo tuve de cometer un error... un error que presiento me va a costar todo aquello que más me importa.

* * *

A/N: Y bueno, este es el cuarto capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Ah, y en caso de que se pregunten, sólo puse todo eso de la contra-vida para darle un pasado a Endymion antes de conocer a Serenity. 


	5. ¿El verdadero rey?

DISCLAIMER: Sailor Moon no me perteneces, no gano dinero por esto ni espero hacerlo.

A/N: Este es el quinto cap. Espero que les guste, es un poco corto (el más corto que he escrito hasta ahora) lo sé, en realidad solo lo he puesto como capítulo separado porque bueno, no tiene mucho que ver con el pasado de Endymion.

Espero que les guste este capítulo, dentro de algunos días voy a poner el sexto, aunque ahora que ya comenzaron mis clases lo más probable es que ya no tenga tiempo para escribir, pero voy a tratar de publicar por lo menos una vez a la semana.

GRACIAS por todos los reviews que me han dado hasta ahora! xD

Una pregunta¿Alguien sabe si la madre de Serenity sigue viva en el futuro? Porque creo que entendí algo de que dio su vida y utilizó el cristal de plata para salvar a todos, pero no estoy muy segura.

Me disculpo por cualquier OOC que encuentren aquí. Lo más probable es que Endymion y Serenity luzcan distintos.

Por favor, amablemente deja un review. El criticismo constructivo es aceptado y apreciado.

Espero que te guste este capítulo,

Antuanette.

* * *

Dudas del CorazónCapítulo 5¿El verdadero rey? 

**En algún lugar de Tokio de Cristal. Viernes 27, 11:30 AM.**

¿Ya tienes todo listo? –preguntó una fría voz en la oscuridad, a pesar de que era imposible ver al hablante se podía reconocer fácilmente que se trataba de una mujer

Por supuesto –respondió la voz de un hombre –No tuve que darle muchas explicaciones, ella es tan fácil de convencer.

Perfecto –dijo la mujer aún sin revelar su identidad –Ahora solo tenemos que esperar, un par de días serán más que suficientes, luego de eso pondremos en marcha la segunda parte de nuestro plan.

Genial¿Crees que el verdadero rey esté satisfecho?

Es curioso que TÚ lo llames el verdadero rey, considerando tu título.

Eso es lo que es. Solo espero que después de esto no nos vuelva a molestar, ya me cansé de tener que hacer tantos sacrificios solo para servirle.

Yo también, hemos dado todo por esta misión, lo menos que puede hacer es mostrar un poco de gratitud hacia nosotros.

Sabes que eso no pasará.

¿Por qué no?

Porque para todos, nosotros somos los malos; o al menos lo seremos una vez que la verdad salga a la luz.

Tienes razón –dijo la mujer casi decepcionada, _casi _siendo la palabra clave.

Después de unos segundos ambos salieron del callejón donde se encontraban, para contemplar la hermosa ciudad de Tokio de Cristal. Por un instante, pero solo por un instante, ambos desearon no haber hecho todo lo que hasta entonces habían hecho; pero ya no estaba en sus manos el poder cambiar algo. Todo lo que estaba ocurriendo era parte de sus destinos, y no podían hacer nada para combatirlo, además, no estaban haciendo nada malo. Por lo menos no de acuerdo a **_su_ **rey.

* * *

A/N¿Quiénes estaban hablando? Pronto lo sabrán, y hasta entonces les digo nuevamente: No todo es lo que parece... �� muahahahaha lol 


	6. Un descubrimiento doloroso

DISCLAIMER: Sailor Moon no me pertenece, no gano dinero por esto ni espero hacerlo.

A/N: Aquí está! El sexto capítulo! Lamento muuucho que este cap. Me halla tomado tanto pero tanto tiempo. La verdad que cuando comencé clases nunca imaginé que mis profesores aplicaran literalmente la frase: cada día es una evaluación nueva... Y por si fuera poco estoy experimentando un caso grave de bloqueo de autor, por lo que no creo que el prox. Cap. Lo pueda publicar pronto... a no ser que... tal vez me puedan dar algunas ideas en un review? Por favor? xP

Como ya saben me disculpo por cualquier OOC que encuentren aquí, lo más probable es que Endymion y Serenity luzcan diferentes, y en verdad, no estoy muy segura pero creo que en este capítulo de verdad lucen bien diferentes.

Bueno, espero que les guste este capítulo que me ha costado tanto trabajo... pero es probable que a causa de este bloqueo este capítulo sea malo! La verdad que no estoy segura¿ustedes qué opinan¿Quieren que lo rehaga? Por favor avísenme en un review!

Y bueno, me he dado cuenta que hasta ahora no he hecho más que describir hechos misteriosos, sin llegar a alguna respuesta concreta o explicación lógica para todo, sinceramente todavía no he empezado a resolver las cosas, sin embargo puede que encuentres algunas respuestas aquí, **como puede que no**; todo depende del ángulo en que lo veas.

Amablemente dejen un review al final, el criticismo constructivo es aceptado y apreciado.

Espero que te guste este capítulo,

Antuanette

* * *

Dudas del Corazón

Capítulo 6: Un descubrimiento doloroso

**Tokio de Cristal. Viernes 27, 7:45 AM.**

POV Serenity:

Me pregunto por qué Endymion habrá decidido ir al río. Por lo general cuando quiere reflexionar acerca de algo camina por el jardín... tal vez la presencia de Kaomo lo inquietaba. Es lo más probable, pero no sé por qué tengo la espeluznante sensación de que tal vez salió del palacio no por Kaomo, sino por mí. Es extraño, lo sé, pero desde antes de la venida de su padre siento que está ocultando algo. La verdad que no tiene la obligación de decirme todo pero me duele un poco el que él no confíe en mí tanto como yo confío en él. Antes, cuando tenía un problema sabía que siempre podía confiar en él, y me imaginaba que él sabía que también podía confiar en mí. Ahora no estoy tan segura.

Camino al río me topo con una chica, parece amable aunque no la pude ver a los ojos.

Lo siento –me dijo rápidamente, y se fue. Ni siquiera alcancé a disculparme.

Hay algo en su rostro, aunque no la vi bien, siento como que no es la primera vez que nuestros caminos se cruzan.

En fin, por ahora tengo asuntos más importantes en los cuales pensar.

Me siento un poco mareada, es extraño, pero aún así no del todo preocupante. Ya se me pasará, por ahora lo único que debo hacer es ir al río para hablar con Endymion. Lo único que debo hacer... ¿por qué siento esta urgencia de hablar con él? No logro entender, es como si algo dentro de mí me dijera que hay algo mal, algo que Endymion me oculta, no porque no confíe en mí, sino porque no quiere lastimarme. ¿Estoy siendo paranoica? O no... ¿Por qué siento tantas dudas? Esto no es normal. Mi corazón está lastimado ante el reciente alejamiento de Endymion. No entiendo qué es lo que ocurre, hace un par de meses todo iba bien ¿qué pudo haber pasado?

Son tantas preguntas, pero al menos logré conseguir una respuesta. ¿Por qué siento que debo hablar con Endymion? Porque hay algo que no está bien, y lo mejor será que conversemos de todo esto, antes de que ocurra algo que podríamos lamentar para siempre.

Sin darme cuenta, llego en unos instantes al lugar donde está Endymion. Se ve tan pensativo, y calmado.

Accidentalmente piso una rama, él instintivamente voltea, siempre tuvo buenos reflejos.

¿Qué haces aquí? –me pregunta, se le ve sorprendido.

Endymion, tenemos que hablar –digo lo más seria posible. Ya es tiempo de que resolvamos todo de una vez.

**Tokio de Cristal. Viernes 27, 12:00 M.**

Tanto el rey Endymion como la reina Serenity se hallaban sumamente perturbados. Ninguno de los dos había vuelto a decir algo desde que terminaron su discusión. Ahora ambos se hallaban en el palacio, cada uno en una esquina de una habitación, sin mirarse directamente.

"Rayos, ella me odia, lo sé." Pensó Endymion recordando la discusión que habían tenido él y Serenity hacía unos minutos.

_-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –preguntó Serenity confundida –No, no me dijo nada acerca de ti. ¿Por qué¿Acaso me estás ocultando algo?_

_Endymion titubeó por un segundo y, visiblemente nervioso, cosa que era muy rara en él puesto que sabía disimular perfectamente sus sentimientos, se quedó callado._

_-Endymion, el silencio dice mucho, tú lo sabes –dijo Serenity al cabo de unos minutos, tratando de aparentar calma -¿Qué es lo que no me quieres decir? _

"En ese momento debí de haberme callado. Si bien el silencio dice mucho, las palabras en concreto dicen mucho más. La decisión más asertiva hubiera sido decir nada, pero no, tenía que desahogarme en ese momento y contarle todo. Lo único que he hecho es lastimarla, y nunca me voy a perdonar por hacerle eso."

Al otro lado de la habitación se hallaba Serenity, también sumergida en sus propios pensamientos.

"¿Por qué estoy tan molesta? Endymion no quiso hacerlo, se le ve sumamente arrepentido, además todo el mundo me conoce por mi capacidad para entender las situaciones. ¿Por qué, entonces, no puedo comprender esto? Yo sé la respuesta a esa pregunta, es porque estoy lastimada." Pensó Serenity, recordando un particular momento en la discusión que había tenido con Endymion.

Endymion palideció por un momento. Luego emitió un largo y profundo suspiro.

_-Está bien, te lo diré, Serenity. –dijo con un gran esfuerzo, sin mirarla a la cara. Luego alzó la cabeza y la miró directamente a los ojos, si no lo hacía parecería como si no tuviera el valor de decírselo en la cara, y eso solo empeoraría la situación. –Creo que lo mejor será empezar por un principio. Para empezar, no soy como todas las personas, yo puedo recordar algo que denominamos la contra-vida. Es como una vida que tenemos antes de nacer, el punto es que en esa vida yo fui el rey de la Tierra, y la goberné junto a una de mis mejores amigas, Kaila._

_Con el tiempo nuestra amistad se convirtió en algo más, aunque nunca sabré si la llegué a amar, ya que con la misma velocidad en que ese nuevo sentimiento apareció, también se esfumó. Al nacer en esta vida, no recordé inmediatamente la anterior, lo único que sabía era que mi padre era sumamente importante en la Tierra, y que Kaila había sido mi amiga desde siempre. _

"_-Nunca la has mencionado –dijo Serenity._

_-No se me estaba permitido –respondió Endymion._

_-¿Qué quieres decir?_

_-Te lo diré todo, pero lo haré por partes. Desde que tengo memoria fui entrenado para comportarme de una cierta manera, hablar de un modo especial, y pensar en una forma diferente. Por supuesto que siendo tan pequeño todas esas lecciones no me importaban en lo más mínimo; y nunca las llegué a recibir siendo lo suficientemente mayor como para interrogar el por qué estaba recibiendo esas clases puesto que terminaron cuando cumplí 9 años, la edad que tenía cuando te vi por primera vez._

_Fue en una audiencia con la reina, ella me eligió para velar por su reino al lado de su hija. La verdad es que nunca me dijeron que nos teníamos que casar, no sé si fue porque no quisieron o porque debía de intuirlo, si iba a ser rey, entonces tenía que casarme con la reina. Y bueno, al final no fue necesario el que me lo dijeran. De cualquier modo, al cumplir 13 años mi padre me llevó a un lugar bastante extraño, en él se hallaban dos personas más, una mujer y un hombre, y también estaba Kaila. Ahí me hicieron hacer una especie de juramento. No lo recuerdo bien, pero era algo de aceptar mi título como rey sucesor de la contra-tierra y cumplir mi deber con ella sin importar nada, también dije unas palabras en latín, pero no sé que significaban._

_No tenía ni idea de para qué era ese juramento, supuse que era algo que la reina nos había mandado a hacer a Kaila y a mí, o por lo menos eso fue lo que mi padre nos dijo. _

Después de eso todo lo que pasó fue borroso. Nunca lo había pensado, pero creo que mi padre me dio a ingerir una especie de droga para que no recordara la ubicación de ese lugar.

Una vez que me recuperé, mi padre me hizo jurar que nunca le diría nada a nadie de lo que había pasado, y que bajo ninguna circunstancia volviera a mencionar el nombre de Kaila.

_Y bueno, a partir de eso los años fueron pasando y poco a poco me fui enamorando de ti. Hace algunos años, tuve una conversación con mi padre. Él me dijo que debía cumplir mi juramento y asumir mi trono como rey de Tokio de Cristal, pero no a tú lado, sino al lado de la que estaba predestinada a ser mi compañera, Kaila. Por supuesto me negué, yo estaba enamorado de ti, pero sentí algo extraño, como si algo dentro de mí despertara. Y por un momento era como si mi amor por ti hubiera desaparecido, es decir, yo podía recordar todo, sabía que hasta entonces te había amado pero ya no sentía nada hacia ti. _

_Mi padre aprovechó esas circunstancias para sellar una especie de pacto en el que yo prometía que una vez establecida la paz en Tokio de Cristal, le entregaría el cristal de plata a Kaila para que juntos gobernáramos. Pude haberme negado, pero no lo hice, no sé por qué. Tal vez fue ambición, un hechizo, o simplemente una estupidez de mi parte, de cualquier forma di mi palabra._

_Por supuesto yo nunca te quitaría el cristal de plata, y mucho menos pienso gobernar al lado de Kaila, pero creí importante que lo supieras._

"_-¿Lo volviste a sentir? –preguntó Serenity después de unos minutos._

_-¿Sentir qué?_

_-Amor hacia mí _

_-¡Claro que sí! Cómo puedes preguntarme algo así, no sé por qué olvidé mis sentimientos hacia ti en ese instante, pero puedo decirte que después de haber hecho ese pacto te he vuelto a amar más que nunca._

_-¿Eso es todo lo que te pasaba¿Por eso has estado tan perturbado todo este tiempo?_

_-Sí, eso era todo._

_-¿Cómo puedo creerte?_

_-¿Disculpa?_

_-Ya me has escuchado¿Cómo puedo creerte? He escuchado acerca de esa clase de pactos, mi madre me lo contó hace mucho tiempo. Dice que para olvidar a la persona a la que amas, no debes sentir amor verdadero. Eso quiere decir que hasta antes de que hicieras ese pacto no me amabas realmente, lo único que hacías era mentirme. ¿Cómo sé que no me mientes ahora? Endymion¿alguna vez me amaste de verdad? –dijo Serenity con lágrimas en sus ojos, pero incapaz de escuchar la respuesta se marchó corriendo._

_-Por supuesto que sí –murmuró Endymion dirigiéndose hacia el palacio._

"Esto quiere decir que Endymion nunca me amó, pero si no lo hizo, entonces ¿Por qué mi madre lo eligió? No tiene sentido, si ella sabía que él no me amaba por qué dejó que se casara conmigo y se convirtiera en rey de Tokio de Cristal... ¿Qué debo hacer? No puedo pensar en esto por ahora, es demasiado doloroso" pensó Serenity quien emitió un leve suspiro y salió de la habitación en la que se hallaba.

**Algunas horas después...**

Su majestad¿Se encuentra bien? –preguntó Kaomo al ver a la reina en el jardín, lucía muy pálida.

No lo sé Kaomo, es solo un mareo pero... –Serenity no pudo terminar su frase pues en ese instante calló desmayada.

MINUTOS DESPUÉS

¿Se siente mejor? –preguntó Phil a Serenity. Su voz denotaba preocupación.

Si, muchas gracias Phil, no sé qué es lo que me pasa.

Y eso es exactamente lo que voy a averiguar. Necesito tomar una muestra de sangre para llevarla al laboratorio, y mañana por la mañana tendré los resultados. La verdad es que puede tener casi cualquier enfermedad, pulmonar, cardiaca... esperemos que no sea nada grave.

Sí, esperemos –dijo Serenity con una vaga voz.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE

Mi reina, el doctor Phil la llama –dijo Kaomo quien había estado atendiendo a Serenity en vista de que ella no quería hablar con Endymion.

Muchas gracias Kaomo –dijo Serenity quien tomó una especie de control remoto y lo apuntó hacia el aire, donde apareció un holograma de Phil.

Buenos días Phil –dijo sonriendo -¿Tiene los resultados?

Buenos días –saludó Phil también sonriendo –Así es, y afortunadamente no es nada malo.

¿Qué es lo que tengo, entonces? –preguntó Serenity un poco aliviada, aunque la verdad era que no había esperado tener algo malo.

Ehm, mi reina, usted verá –vaciló un momento Phil –Lo que usted tiene es... usted está embarazada.

* * *

A/N: Serena está embarazada.. tan tan tan.. ¿qué pasará ahora?

Y ya saben lo que Endymion le estaba ocultando a Serenity ¿desilusionados? Se que todos pensaban que la estaba engañando, pero... ¿están seguros de que solo era eso lo que estaba ocultando? Otra vez, nada es lo que parece.

Por favor háganme saber si quieren que rescriba este capítulo.


	7. Mi deber como reina

DISCLAIMER: Sailor Moon no me pertenece, no gano dinero por esto ni espero hacerlo. La que sí me pertenece es Kaila y Kaomo.

A/N: Aquí está el séptimo capítulo. En verdad no pensé que me iba a tardar tanto, lo lamento! Espero que les guste, y espero publicar pronto el octavo. No tengo ni idea de a dónde se dirige esta historia, pero creo que va a tener un final feliz. O al menos eso espero.

Me disculpo por cualquier OOC, Endymion y Serenity pueden parecer distintos.

Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews! Amablemente dejen uno al final, el criticismo constructivo es aceptado y apreciado.

Espero que te guste este capítulo.

Antuanette.

* * *

**Dudas del Corazón**.**Capítulo 7: Mi deber como reina**

-¿Embarazada? Yo... ¿cómo es eso posible? –balbuceó Serenity, que había quedado estupefacta ante las palabras de Phil; pero luego de unos minutos logró recuperar la compostura. –Es decir, gracias por informarme Phil, supongo que entonces no tengo nada de qué preocuparme.

-Así es, su majestad. Se halla en su primer trimestre, por lo que es normal que experimente los clásicos síntomas del embarazo, me refiero a nauseas, antojos y puede que algunos mareos. En lo posible trate de reposar y no se exponga a emociones muy fuertes, pues todo lo que usted sienta también lo sentirá el bebe. –dijo Phil haciendo énfasis en la última parte –Si no hay complicaciones el único medicamento que le inyectaré serán las vacunas para el bebe, pero eso lo haré en el último trimestre, así que por ahora no se preocupe por nada. Gracias a sus muestras de sangre podré sacar varias muestras de sangre de su bebe, ADN, entre otras, con lo que podré determinar su sexo, aunque, como usted sabe, todas las probabilidades apuntan a que será un varón. Confirmaré esto en algunos días. Hasta entonces no dude en llamarme en caso de alguna complicación. Hasta luego.

-Hasta luego –se despidió Serenity.

-¿Hay algo que necesite, mi reina?

-No Kaomo, ya puedes retirarte. Lamento el haberte causado tantas molestias. –respondió Serenity tratando de sonreír.

-En lo absoluto mi reina, para mi es más una necesidad que un deber el ayudarla cuando se encuentre en problemas. Ahora por favor discúlpeme, debo volver a mis labores en el jardín. Sin embargo estoy seguro que el Rey Endymion no dudará en acudir en caso de que necesite algo.

Ante la mención de Endymion, Serenity se estremeció ligeramente. _Endymion... me pregunto si..._

-Muchas gracias Kaomo. –dijo antes de que el viejo jardinero se retirara de la amplia habitación. Por unos minutos parecía como si la cabeza de la reina fuera a estallar. No podía creer que en un momento como aquel estuviera embarazada. Antes deseaba tanto tener otro hijo, deseaba que Rini tuviera un hermano con el cual pudiera contar para todo, deseaba que Endymion tuviera un varón del que estuviera orgulloso... Antes siendo la palabra clave. Ahora parecía increíble que le estuviera pasando eso. Ahora cuando todo con Endymion parecía estarse derrumbando. Y de repente, milagrosamente, vino una idea a su mente que otorgó un poco de calma a su ser. ¿Sería posible que ese hijo fuera un regalo que los ayudaría a reconciliarse, a hallar nuevamente el amor que los unió, y salir adelante¿Sería posible que la razón por la cuál está embarazada es para unirlos nuevamente?

_No, no puedo pensar así. Un hijo no es una solución a los problemas. Si Endymion al enterarse de que estoy embarazada regresa conmigo será por obligación, no porque realmente me quiere, y entonces volveríamos a vivir otra mentira. Esto quiere decir que no debo mencionarle a Endymion absolutamente nada sobre mi embarazo. Pero... es cierto que el tiene el derecho de saberlo, entonces... ¿qué debo hacer? Hasta tomar una decisión debo permanecer en silencio, Phil no le dirá nada a nadie, y Kaomo es lo suficientemente discreto como para callar. Sin embargo, dentro de todo esto hay algo que me inquieta. ¿Cuándo fue que comencé a ocultarle cosas a Endymion? Si bien él me ha mentido todo este tiempo, yo siempre he sido sincera con él. Será que al ocultarle esto ¿estaré destruyendo lo último de nuestro amor? _

Serenity estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, tratando de tomar una decisión que podría afectar el resto de su vida; hasta que un fuerte sonido hizo que volviera a la realidad. Se había escuchado como si alguien, o algo hubiera botado un pesado objeto sobre el piso.

Inmediatamente la reina se levantó y se dirigió al pasillo para ver qué era lo que ocurría. Lo que vio fue algo que nunca se hubiera esperado. Había una chica muy hermosa, de cabellos negros y largos recogidos en un gracioso moño, y luciendo una vestimenta algo peculiar; parada en una esquina de su pasillo. Por alguna razón le era extrañamente familiar.

Serenity estaba a punto de preguntarle quién era, cuando sorpresivamente apareció Endymion y empezó a hablarle como si la conociera desde siempre.

-¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? –preguntó Endymion en voz baja, su voz era una mezcla entre sorpresa, reprensión, y un poco de... alegría.

-Vine a verte Endymion –respondió la chica, parecía como si la reacción de Endymion al verla la hubiera afectado un poco –Han pasado muchos años desde la última vez que nos vimos.

-Sí, así es –dijo Endymion que, por un instante parecía perdido en viejos recuerdos –Pero, aún así¡no puedes estar aquí! Ser... ella podría verte. –por alguna razón no podía pronunciar su nombre, no delante de ella.

-¿Y qué si eso pasa? Haría todo mucho más sencillo, de esa forma comprendería todo de una vez y no se interpondría más entre nosotros. –dijo acercándose más hacia Endymion –Y de esa forma, te sería más fácil robar el Cristal de Plata¿verdad, dimi?

-Dimi... hace tiempo que no escuchaba ese sobrenombre... –dijo Endymion ahora conmovido al ver a la persona delante de él. Después de un corto momento habló en un susurro casi imperceptible, pero que aún así pudo captar la chica delante de él, y Serenity –Debes marcharte, no es seguro para ti el hallarte en este lugar.

-Por favor, Endymion, vine hasta aquí solo para hablar contigo. Hay tanto que quiero decirte, además ya es tiempo de que cumplas con tu destino, lo sabes bien. –dijo la chica, su voz sonaba suplicante, de la misma forma en que un niño suplica a su padre jugar por cinco minutos más, aquella chica suplicaba a Endymion conversar por unos instantes.

Ante este ruego Endymion vaciló por un momento, pero finalmente habló.

-Está bien, hablaremos, pero no aquí, debemos hallar un lugar en el que no te vean. Ven, sígueme, Kaila –dijo Endymion girando en dirección contraria a Kaila y dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

Una vez que se fueron Serenity volvió a su habitación, en silencio. Al entrar cerró la puerta con llave, y, sin poder evitarlo se arrodilló en el piso mientras que lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos. Luego de unos instantes su llanto silencioso se convirtió en un mas notorio sollozo.

"_No... no... él... él no sería capaz... no entiendo¿cómo es esto posible?" _Pensó la reina "_Endymion¿por qué me haces esto? Yo... yo no me lo merezco... puedo perdonar el que no me ames¿pero engañarme? Eso va en contra de todos tus principios... eres el rey de Tokio de Cristal... no entiendo¿cómo pudiste?"_

Finalmente, luego de varios minutos, Serenity dejó de llorar. Lentamente se levantó, quitó las lágrimas de sus ojos con sus manos, y se echó sobre su cama.

"_Soy la reina de Tokio de Cristal, mi deber es mantener la paz" _fueron sus últimos pensamientos antes de quedar dormida.

**Tokio de Cristal. En algún lugar del bosque...**

-Endymion... oh mi dulce Endymion¿cómo estas? –preguntó Kaila muy alegre, abrazando a Endymion.

-Ah.. bien –respondió bruscamente, alejándose de Kaila. –Por favor no... alguien puede verte.

-No comprendo por qué estás así Dimi, de cualquier forma todos lo sabrán pronto. –dijo Kaila más tranquila, pero mirando directamente a los ojos de Endymion. –Y una vez que robes el Cristal podremos empezar nuestro propio reino, y quién sabe, tal vez te dé el varón que tanto deseas.

Había algo en el tono de voz de Kaila, que lo hizo sentir extraño.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Todo a su debido tiempo Dimi –dijo Kaila sonriendo –Sólo preocúpate por robar el Cristal de Plata ¿sí? Luego hablaremos de nosotros. Ahora debo irme, pero te veré luego.

Y antes de que Endymion pudiera decir algo, Kaila ya se había ido.

**Tokio de Cristal. Palacio.**

-Veo que has vuelto –dijo Serenity al ver a Endymion entrar en la habitación.

-Sí, yo ah.. salí a dar una vuelta –dijo Endymion mirando al techo. –Serenity, creo que deberíamos hablar.

-Yo no. Escucha, ya entendí todo. Como reyes de Tokio de Cristal debemos de mantener la paz, cosa que ya hemos logrado. Sin embargo sería fatal el que salga a la luz que estamos teniendo problemas, como ya sabes pronto se acercará el baile de inicio de primavera y debes de llevar a la persona que más amas. Bueno, esta vez se hará un excepción y me llevarás a mí, que es lo que todos esperan. Nuestros problemas no pueden salir de este palacio. No te voy a decir lo que tienes que hacer con tu vida, pero hagas lo que hagas, procura no ser muy público.

-¿Quieres decir que ni siquiera vas a tratar de salvar nuestra relación? –preguntó Endymion luego de escuchar a Serenity hablar con tanta seriedad.

-Tú te encargaste de destruirla totalmente –dijo Serenity con severidad.

-Como quieras –dijo Endymion ahora molesto. _Ella no me ama... me equivoqué. _–Voy a salir.

Una vez que Endymion ya no estaba en la habitación, Serenity emitió un profundo suspiro, tratando de contener sus lágrimas. "_Debo ser fuerte" _pensó _"por el bien de todos."_


	8. No más mentiras

DISCLAIMER: Sailor Moon no me pertenece, no gano dinero por esto ni espero hacerlo.

A/N: Me disculpo por cualquier OOC, Endymion y Serenity pueden parecer distintos.

Por favor amablemente deje un review al final del capítulo, el criticismo constructivo es aceptado y apreciado.

Este fic está basado en las series de anime, pido disculpas por cualquier incoherencia con el manga. (Me refiero al padre de Endymion)

Antuanette

/nota de autor al final del capítulo/

Dudas del Corazón 

**Capítulo 8: No más mentiras**

Tokio de Cristal: Algún lugar del bosque 

-Veo que volviste –dijo Kaila sonriendo al ver a Endymion y avanzando hacia él, rápidamente dándole un beso en los labios.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso –dijo Endymion fríamente apartándose de Kaila.

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó Kaila aparentemente herida.

-Mira, esto no está bien. Yo... yo amo a Serenity –dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos. _"Esta vez tengo que ser claro, sin titubeos"_ –Ya la he lastimado bastante, ella... me atrevería a decir que en estos momentos me odia, pero no la culpo debe de estar herida y haré lo que pueda por ganarme su perdón.

-Ella no te merece Endymion –replicó Kaila casi en un susurro –Ella no te conoce como yo te conozco, ella no te entiende... nadie lo hace como yo Dimi... no puedes negar eso.

-Te equivocas, Kaila. –fue lo único que dijo Endymion, y con un paso lento comenzó a retirarse.

"_No... esto no puede ser, Endymion no puede irse... ¡no puedo perderlo!" _pensó Kaila quien, desesperadamente, recurrió a su último recurso. –Endymion espera.

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó sin molestarse por mirar a Kaila.

-Hay... hay algo que debes saber.

El tono serio de Kaila llamó un poco la atención de Endimión, así que se detuvo.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó.

Kaila suspiró. –Endymion... tú... tú tienes un hijo.

**Tokio de Cristal. Palacio.**

Serenity descansaba tranquilamente en su habitación, recostada en su gran sillón. O al menos eso era lo que parecía. Se podía escuchar una agradable canción, que al parecer relajaba a la reina.

_Nubes grises te envolvieron,_

_Y un rayo de luz te iluminó,_

_En ese momento pude ver tu mirada,_

_Esa mirada que me cautivó._

_Desde el primer momento en que te vi,_

_Pude sentir una conexión,_

_Pero no fue hasta ahora,_

_Que comprendí que en realidad era amor._

"Endymion... ¿por qué me hiciste esto?" pensó la reina una vez más. Su corazón herido aún no había sanado, y lo más probable era que nunca lo haría. Pero debía ser fuerte. Debía ser fuerte por los habitantes de Tokio de Cristal, y por su futuro hijo.

_Pero tú me lastimaste,_

_Me mentiste e incluso engañaste,_

_Nunca podré perdonarte..._

_Aunque tal vez jamás deje de amarte,_

_Pero eso ya no lo decido yo. _

_Eso lo decide mi corazón._

"Es momento de que deje de sufrir. Endymion no me ama, y aunque tal vez yo siempre lo ame sólo sería una mentira. Debo acostumbrarme a esto."

_Ahora me pides perdón,_

_Te arrodillas, me suplicas y me dices: "por favor,_

_Yo te amo no me dejes"_

_Y tus palabras reviven mi amor._

_Pero tú me lastimaste,_

_Me mentiste e incluso engañaste,_

_Nunca podré perdonarte..._

_Aunque tal vez jamás deje de amarte,_

_Pero eso ya no lo decido yo. _

_Eso lo decide mi corazón._

"Endymion no debe enterarse de mi embarazo." Fueron los últimos pensamientos de la reina antes de caer en un profundo sueño. Últimamente dormir era lo único que podía alejar su mente momentáneamente de todas las preocupaciones que la asolaban.

**Tokio de Cristal. Bosque.**

-Eso... no puede ser cierto. –dijo Endymion pausadamente una vez que Kaila terminó de hablar. No tenía intenciones de creerle, lo más probable era que Kaila trataba de engañarlo inventándose una absurda historia.

-Lo es Endymion¡me tienes que creer! –replicó Kaila con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Entonces¿por qué no lo dijiste antes¿Por qué esperaste tanto tiempo para decírmelo?

-Quise hacerlo, pero tu padre no me dejó. –respondió Kaila avergonzada.

-¿Mi padre? –preguntó Endymion confundido. -¿Él lo sabe?

-Él fue el primero en enterarse, pensé que me ayudaría a decírtelo, que incluso estaría feliz. Pero en vez de eso se enojó mucho, nunca lo había visto así de enojado, Dimi. Me dijo que si te decía algo acerca de esto me mataría... Y le creí, había algo en sus ojos que me hizo pensar que hablaba en serio... Le prometí que no te diría nada, pensé que eso lo alegraría un poco, pero no fue así. Después de eso no volvió a mencionar el tema, y yo tampoco lo hice. –explicó Kaila recordando la conversación que había tenido con el padre de Endymion.

-Mi padre sería incapaz de amenazarte –dijo Endymion en voz baja, pero decidió no insistir. Sabía perfectamente cómo era su padre cuando se enojaba, y algo dentro de él le decía que Kaila estaba diciendo la verdad, sin embargo... no podía aceptarlo. –Tengo que irme Kaila, tengo que hablar con... con mi esposa.

-¿Acaso yo no te importo?

-Por supuesto que sí. Pero yo... debo irme.

-Endymion¡por favor no me abandones! Tú... no serías capaz de dejarme... a _mí_ ¿no Dimi? Nosotros tenemos toda una vida junta, hemos sido amigos desde siempre... incluso más que eso... Dimi yo... ¡yo te amo!

Estas últimas palabras hicieron temblar un poco a Endymion.

-Adiós, Cent. (1) –fue lo único que dijo antes de marcharse, dejando a Kaila sollozando en la oscuridad del bosque.

Después de unos minutos Kaila dejó de llorar. Endymion la había dejado... la había dejado por esa estúpida, pero no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente. _"Endymion pertenece a mi lado, todavía no se da cuenta pero sé que me ama, y haré cualquier cosa para hacerlo entrar en razón. **Cualquier**_ _cosa."_

-Veo que mi hijo te ha dejado a pesar de todo –dijo una voz que sobresaltó a Kaila.

-Edward yo... lo siento no quise decirle...

-Claro que quisiste. –dijo Edward con una voz peligrosamente amable –A pesar de que te pedí que no lo hicieras. Pero no te preocupes Kaila, no voy a matarte. Claro que me molesta el que me hayas desobedecido.

-Lo lamento en verdad, pero no pensé en otra cosa, sentí que lo estaba perdiendo y... –Kaila no terminó su frase. Lentamente llevó su mano a su mejilla derecha, Edward la había abofeteado y ahora un pequeño hilo de sangre corría desde la parte inferior de su labio, donde se había lastimado con uno de los anillos de la mano de su agresor.

-Y quiero que entiendas Kaila, que _nadie _me desobedece. Considera eso una advertencia¿bueno? –dijo Edward sonriendo. –Ahora¿tienes alguna idea sobre qué vas a hacer?

-Yo... sé que Endymion aún ama a la reina Serenity. –dijo Kaila mirando al piso. –Pero él tiene sentimientos hacia mí ¡Lo sé!

-Bien, me gusta tu determinación. Lamentablemente, cometiste un gran error al contarle a Endymion tu secreto, era una carta verdaderamente útil que no has sabido emplear. No dudes que en estos momentos mi hijo va a contarle todo lo que sabe a la reina, ella se enojará, sí, pero no causará los efectos que pudo haber causado. Ahora, gracias a ti, el plan se ha complicado un poco más. –explicó Edward calmadamente, quería que Kaila entendiera la gravedad del asunto, pero no tenía intenciones de castigarla. La verdad era que una parte de él comprendía la joven asustada que estaba profundamente enamorada de su hijo. –Sin embargo, yo más que nadie sé que el amor nos lleva a hacer cosas que nunca haríamos. Es por esto Kaila, y solamente por esto, que voy a perdonarte.

-Muchas gracias, Edward. En verdad eres un _rey_ comprensivo. –dijo Kaila sin pensarlo.

-No vuelvas a llamarme así, todavía no es tiempo. –replicó Edward sin tomarle demasiada importancia. –Te estarás preguntando qué haremos ahora. La respuesta es muy sencilla, haremos que la reina deje a su amado esposo. De esta forma Endymion, con el corazón destrozado, volverá hacia ti.

-¿Y robará el Cristal de Plata?

-No. Eso es otro asunto que también tengo solucionado. Por el momento haremos que se enamore de ti.

-Pero¿cómo hará para que la reina deje a Endymion?

Edward sonrió. –Hay algo que mi hijo y la reina tienen en común, mi ingenua Kaila. Ambos darían todo por la seguridad de Tokio de Cristal. Me temo que la reina no dejará a su esposo puesto que su matrimonio da una cierta estabilidad a su reino, pero en el momento en que Endymion se vuelva una amenaza para Tokio de Cristal, no dudará en dejarlo.

-¿Endymion una amenaza para Tokio de Cristal¿Cómo?

-Deja de hacer tantas preguntas Kaila, me comienzan a molestar. –dijo Edward con una mirada de repulsión. –Eso es algo que lograremos gracias a este pequeño frasco.

Kaila miró sorprendida el líquido que Edward tenía en sus manos. En unos instantes comprendió absolutamente todo. No sabía cómo había conseguido eso, pero entonces comprendió que Edward era una persona extremadamente peligrosa.

-¿Sería capaz de hacerle algo así a su propio hijo? –preguntó Kaila horrorizada. –Eso no sería justo... lo que usted haría sería engañarlo, incriminarlo... eso no es manipular la verdad, eso es...

-Te dije que dejaras de hacer preguntas. –interrumpió Edward. –Pero está bien, responderé esta última. Para empezar, todo lo que hago es por el bien de mi muy querido "hijo." ¿Incriminarlo? Tal vez, pero piensa en las recompensas. Una vez que todo termine tendremos en nuestras manos el Cristal de Plata y podré... quiero decir ustedes, podrán gobernar el mundo... Tú al lado de Endymion, juntos como rey y reina... ¿no quieres eso, Kaila?

-Sí, pero... –Kaila dudó un momento. No comprendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando por su mente, hasta hace unos minutos estaba dispuesta a hacer todo por ganar el amor de Endymion y ahora parecía como si se estuviera acobardando. Simplemente no entendía cómo un padre podría engañar de esa forma a su hijo.

-Aún no estás convencida... Está bien Kaila, te lo diré. Pero ten en cuenta que si Endymion u otra persona se entera de esto no vivirás para contarlo a una segunda persona. Y esta vez no pienso tener la misma compasión que tuve contigo hace unos minutos. La única razón por la que te voy a decir esto es porque sé que es lo único que te detiene a colaborar conmigo, una vez que termine, espero tus leales servicios de vuelta. –dijo Edward –Volviendo con tu pregunta¿que si sería capaz de hacerle algo así a mi propio hijo? Verás Kaila, Endymion no es realmente mi hijo, y yo no soy realmente Edward.

-¿Qué...?

-Así es, lo maté hace años y tomé su lugar.

**Tokio de Cristal. Palacio.**

Cuando Serenity se despertó, le dolía un poco su cuello puesto que se había quedado dormida en un sillón. Lentamente se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana de su habitación. Ya pronto amanecería y Endymion aún no había llegado. _Bueno, supongo que ahora es su problema, no tiene caso que me preocupe por él. _

De repente, la puerta de su cuarto se abrió bruscamente, sobresaltándola un poco.

-Serenity... –murmuró Endymion con una voz tan baja que la reina casi no lo escucha.

-Endymion –dijo Serenity con una voz solemne e indiferente. No iba a dejar que sus sentimientos saliera a flote en frente de él, tenía que disimular todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

Por unos minutos tanto el rey como la reina no se movieron y sólo se miraron el uno al otro, cada quien tratando de organizar sus ideas. Finalmente, Endymion fue el primero en hablar.

-Serenity, tenemos que hablar –dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos y acercándose. Sabía que Serenity estaba sufriendo, la conocía perfectamente y aunque tratara de disimularlo él podía ver claramente el dolor en sus ojos.

Esto lo lastimaba profundamente, porque sabía que el causante de ese dolor era él mismo. Había lastimado a la persona que más amaba en el mundo, y sabía que lo que iba a decirle la lastimaría todavía más, pero era mejor que lo supiera. Se lo diría y haría todo lo posible por salir adelante, después de todo ella no sería capaz de dejarlo; su separación desequilibraría la tranquilidad de Tokio de Cristal.

-Lo sé, hay algo que debo decirte –dijo la reina devolviéndole la mirada a Endymion.

-¿En serio? –preguntó Endymion sorprendido más por el tono de voz que había empleado su esposa que por las palabras que había pronunciado. –Yo también debo decirte algo. Creo que lo mejor será que hable primero.

-Como quieras –fue lo único que dijo Serenity. Había tomado una decisión y nada de lo que le dijera Endymion la haría cambiar de parecer.

-Yo... estuve pensando luego de que discutimos anoche. Y comprendo que el mentirte fue algo imperdonable, y al fin entendí que no está en ti el tratar de salvar nuestra relación, sino que eso me corresponde a mí. Yo cometí el error y es normal que... que me odies, pero haré lo que pueda por ganarme tu amor de nuevo. –dijo Endymion firmemente. Sin apartar sus ojos por un segundo de la mirada de su esposa.

-No te odio –fue lo único que pudo decir la reina luego de escuchar a Endymion. –Pero creo que lo mejor será que me vaya por un tiempo, darnos espacio, me alegra saber que quieres salvar lo nuestro y tal vez cuando regrese lo podremos intentar.

Con esto Serenity se apartó de Endymion y se dirigió a la puerta. –No te preocupes por el baile de primavera, lo han cancelado. –fueron sus ultimas palabras.

-Espera, hay algo más que debo decirte –dijo el rey apresuradamente, pero ya era tarde; Serenity se había ido.

**Tokio de Cristal. Bosque.**

-Me alegra que hayas venido, mi más leal servidor. –dijo Edward complacido. –Toma este líquido y seguiremos con el plan.

La persona delante de él tomó el pequeño frasco que su señor le alcanzaba y con una reverencia lo guardó en su bolsillo.

-¿Cuándo debo tomarlo? –preguntó con una fría sonrisa en sus labios.

-Muy pronto –respondió Edward –Y una vez que lo hagas la reputación de Endymion se hará trizas.

-Genial –fue lo único que respondió el joven al frente de Edward. –Y entonces, desesperado, hará cualquier cosa que usted le diga.

-Así es. Pero ahora no es el momento para empezar, debemos esperar unos días. Luego, antes de que nos demos cuenta tendremos el Cristal de Plata en nuestras manos. Ve a dar una vuelta, te llamaré cuando te necesite.

**Tokio de Cristal. Palacio, jardín.**

-¿Se irá por unos días, mi reina? –preguntó Kaomo sorprendido.

-Así es, Kaomo –respondió Serenity –necesito que arregles todo para mi partida.

-Sí, mi reina –dijo Kaomo simplemente.

Una vez que se fue la reina se quedó sola, pensando tranquilamente. _Tal vez me equivoqué con Endymion._

-Veo que Endymion ya habló con usted –dijo de repente una voz detrás de Serenity. Ella inmediatamente volteó para ver quién le hablaba, y se quedó sin palabras al ver quién era.

-Tú... –dijo en voz baja. -¿De qué hablas?

-¿No lo ha hecho¡Qué extraño! –exclamó Kaila sonriendo –Entonces se lo diré yo dado que mi querido Dimi no tiene el valor para hacerlo por sí mismo.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó Serenity aún estupefacta al ver a la joven que hace a penas un día estaba hablando secretamente con su esposo.

-Es cierto, que maleducado de mi parte, nunca me presenté. Soy Kaila, la _única _persona a la que Endymion habla.

-¿Qué...

-Al principio creí que me había equivocado, pero veo que en realidad sí estaba en lo correcto. Si Endymion es capaz de ocultar algo así de usted es porque no la ama¿no cree? –interrumpió Kaila alegremente –Pero yo se lo diré su majestad, le diré el secreto que Endymion oculta de usted para que deje de interponerse entre él y yo.

(1) Cent es el apellido de Kaila, lo mencioné en el capítulo 4 pero se los digo en caso de que no se acuerden.

N/A: Hola! Qué tal? Les gustó el capítulo? Jeje ¿verdad que no me tardé mucho? xP /esquiva toda clase de objetos que sus lectores enfadados le lanzan furiosamente\ De acuerdo, en verdad lamento haberme tardado tantos meses O.O en escribir esto, pero es que entre que no tengo nada de tiempo y mi bloqueo cada vez se vuelve más grande, con las justas y pude escribir este mínimo capítulo... :S pero las buenas noticias son que ahora que estoy de vacaciones de verano tengo infinidad de tiempo para recuperarme de mi bloqueo. :D En serio lamento mucho haberme tardado tanto, me disculpo con todas aquellas personas que han estado leyendo mi historia y tan amablemente me han dejado tantos reviews... siento que les he faltado... :'( pero les prometo que mi siguiente capítulo no se va a tardar tanto! (a lo mucho un mes.. o.O) jeje no, es broma:P


End file.
